2RDR Ep05 Time After Time
by Lantana75
Summary: The Marstons face the Thirties; where they deal with fame, a teenaged daughter, financial difficulties, the beginning of World War Two, and a traumatic event. Rated M for some language and an attempted rape.
1. Chapter 1

February of 1933

"President Teddy Roosevelt has repealed Prohibition," the newsman on the radio announced, much to Irene's dismay. "Alcohol is once again legal. People are celebrating all over the country."

Irene sighed.

Outside, Jack and Angela were in a clearing behind the barn. Irene could hear the gunshots. Jack was teaching Angela how to shoot guns, something he planned to do with all four of his children. He didn't want them cowering in fear if somebody threatened their safety as they got older. He wanted the children to learn to protect themselves and one another. Jack believed that twelve-year-old Angela and eight-year-old Kassidy were old enough to handle the responsibility. And he knew that Kassidy could handle a gun from a wheelchair.

The wheelchairs in the 1930's were wood and metal, bulky, heavy, and made for adults. It was hard for Kassidy to get herself around. At school, she depended heavily on her teacher to get her around. Then, her sister had to push her home. The wheelchair had two large wheels at the armrests and one small swiveling wheel in the back that was right behind where she sat in the chair.

The twins, now at five, were playing inside the house. Irene insisted on keeping them inside when the others were practicing with the guns to be sure they were not accidentally shot. She had done the same with Kassidy.

Angela was having fun. She liked shooting guns and she loved being with her father. She was becoming a real "Daddy's Little Girl" and didn't hide it.

All four children knew who their grandfather was. They knew the legends and the truths. Kids at school often asked them questions. There were books about John Marston now, some true and some lies. Jack was considering writing a book and telling people the truth about his father. They needed to know what really happened and what kind of man John truly was. Irene encouraged Jack to do this. He was still considering the possibility.

Irene listened to the gunshots outside as she relaxed on the sofa and watched the twins playing on the floor. She skimmed through the newspaper. President Roosevelt was to visit Blackwater soon. The expanding city was opening a new federal building and the president was to attend the ribbon-cutting ceremony.

Jack and the children entered the house.

"Who's hungry?," Irene asked. "It's getting near suppertime."

"Me," Kassidy said.

Irene walked to the kitchen and started to figure out what to prepare for the family. Jack picked up Kassidy and sat down with her on his lap. Kassidy leaned on her daddy.

The twins were still playing on the floor with a set of Lincoln Logs as their oldest sister sat down with them and started to build a house with the blocks.

"Look, like this," Angela said. "See? This goes like this."

Irene disliked the Thirties even more than the Roaring Twenties. She missed riding her horse everywhere she went. She missed her guns and spurs. She missed her familiar ways of life.

Three motor vehicles were parked near the house. One was a Ford Roadster, a vehicle similar to a modern pick-up truck. They used it to turn over bounties. They rode their horses into the woods, captured their bounty, and transferred them into the truck on their property.

A new guest-house had been built near the house. The small one-bedroom home was Lisa's new home. She lived with the family and assisted in caring for the children when the couple were out hunting bounties.

Trevor had passed away almost two years ago. Despite her anger at her uncle, Irene was sorry and had gone to the funeral to pay her last respects.

It was very early in the 1930's decade. Many new fashions were in style, both in clothing and hair. Though few men were wearing long hair now, Jack refused to cut his hair so short. He liked his hair long. He loved when Irene ran her fingers through his thick brown hair.

The twin boys had not yet had a haircut either. They were both sporting shoulder-length hair at young ages.

The Marston family were not sheep and were not going to do what everyone else was doing unless they chose to do so.

The family had made it through the Twenties unscathed. Would they make it through the Thirties? Only time would tell.

2


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy! Look who came! Look who came to see us!" Angela was happy as a songbird as Jack let Bonnie, Amos, and Jessica into the large home.

Irene walked out from her bedroom and greeted her friends with a big smile.

"It's good to see you, Irene," Bonnie smiled. "We have something for Kassidy."

"You didn't have to do that," Irene said.

"Amos built her a better wheelchair," Bonnie replied. "It's smaller than this one and is easier to use. Kassidy should be able to get around so much better now and be able to get to more places."

Jack picked up Kassidy from her own wheelchair and placed her into the new one. As promised, Kassidy found it so much easier to use it and get where she wanted. She was thrilled.

"Thank you, Amos," Jack said as he shook hands with his friend. He was so pleased to see Kassidy so happy.

"Can we play outside, Mom?," Angela asked Irene.

"Go on," Irene said.

All five children hurried outside. The wheels on the new wheelchair were like bicycle tires and had great traction. There were two large wheels that Kassidy was sitting almost on top of and then two small swiveling wheels in front. The armrests were smaller, thus allowing better reach to the wheels.

Kassidy kept score as the children played "Tag" around the yard.

Inside, the adults talked. Unlike the Marston family, The Callahans were keeping up with the new fashions. Amos had cut his hair and lost the sideburns. Bonnie had cut her hair and wore the newly-popular hats that were now popular with the women.

"We heard that Irene's cousin moved in here," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, that's right," Irene replied. "The guest-house is hers. She'll help us with the children when we leave town."

"Maybe it's time to give up the bounty-hunting," Amos said. "Have you two heard of these new rodeos and Wild West shows? Your skills would be perfect for these. You can both shoot guns and ride horses better than anyone I know."

"The bounty-hunting is so dangerous," Bonnie added. "We want you to be here for your kids, to watch them grow up. This country is changing so much and so fast. All these new law-enforcement agencies are dealing with the fugitives now."

"Law-enforcement," Jack scoffed as he stood up.

Everyone knew of Jack's extreme hatred and distrust of law-enforcement and the government. They had kidnapped him when he was a teenager, threatened his life, sent his father on a suicide mission where he was almost killed, and then killed his father on the family's own home. Jack still was not really over it. He likely never would be. He loved his father and was still angry that he had not been there to see Jack's life now. He would have loved his grandchildren.

"Jack, I know you don't trust lawmen," Irene said. "But you know as well as I do that these new agencies are eliminating our career choice. Maybe we should consider a change in career."

Jack sighed. "Yeah, maybe," he reluctantly agreed.

"We should think it over," Irene said. "I have been thinking about our bounty-hunting career. I'm glad they mentioned it. I've been trying to find a way to mention it for a long time."

Jack sighed. Life was changing so fast. He felt like he was on a runaway train that kept gaining speed and he was not able to stop it, no matter what he did.

Outside, the children laughed and played and squealed in pure fun and happiness. As they played, Jessica chased Angela up the hill behind the barn. Angela stopped as she noticed something on the other side of the fence.

"Who are those people?," Jessica asked as she looked also.

"I don't know," Angela replied. "I'm telling my daddy. He doesn't like it when people are too close to the land. That's how my grand-daddy got killed."

Angela rushed to the house.

Jack and Irene followed their child to the fence, where a family with five children were standing. Jack had his gun on his side, but did not pull it yet. He didn't want to scare the children until he knew what was going on.

"Can I help you folks?," Jack asked.

"Are you Jack Marston?," the man asked.

"Who are you?," Jack asked.

"We're visiting from New York City," the man said. "We just wanted to see the home of the legendary John Marston. We're not here to hurt anyone."

"I don't like strangers on my land," Jack said. "I appreciate the interest, but most of those books you read are wrong. There are a lot of lies that go around about him. And about me."

"I'm sorry for that," the man replied. "Write a book, son. Tell people the truth. And I'm sorry for frightening these children. We never meant for that to happen." The man gathered his family and walked towards their vehicle, which was parked just off the road nearby.

Jack sighed. "It's OK, Angela," he said. "You did the right thing. Go play."

Angela walked away. Jack leaned on the fence. Irene stood near him and touched him.

"Are you OK, Jack?," Irene asked.

"Yeah," Jack replied. "As a matter of fact, this may be a good sign. If people are interested in this place, that could keep it intact. The state could declare it a historic landmark and preserve it long after we're both gone. My parents, you, and I will all be left alone here. After all, my father is thought of as a legend."

"But he wasn't a president or anything like that," Irene said. "I don't know what the requirements are."

"Billy The Kid was like my father," Jack replied. "So was Jesse James. And their hide-outs are being preserved."

"Jesse James' trail is being preserved because it's still unknown where he left some valuables that he stole," Irene replied. "All they know is that he likely left it in Arkansas when he was fleeing a posse and was killed before he could retrieve it. They have a reason for preserving that. They hope to find it."

"There's a reason to preserve this, too," Jack said. "It's my father's final resting place and I want it to stay that way."

"I do, too," Irene replied. She leaned on Jack. He put his arm around her and hugged her close.

Late that evening, the family ate supper. Lisa went to the guest-house to go to bed. The couple then put their children to bed and went to their own bedroom.

The couple made love passionately. They fell asleep, Irene resting her head on Jack's chest.

Irene awoke shortly after dawn. She looked and saw that Jack was not in the bed. It did not worry her. He was usually an early riser and was very often awake and on the move before she was.

Irene got out of bed, dressed, and went to get the children awake for school. Kassidy went to the same school as her older sister. Her parents did not want to send her to a "special school" because they wanted Kassidy to have the same opportunities that Angela would have in the future. They were both sure that new technologies would arrive that would give the disabled more independence and more self-reliance and more job opportunities. They refused to limit their daughter, no matter what people said.

Kassidy was very smart. She was writing many short stories in her spare time. She had chores in the house, just like the rest of the family. She was never spoiled. The couple also made that clear to Lisa, for when she stayed with the children.

As Irene served the children their breakfast, Jack walked into the house. He looked upset, but tried not to let the kids see it.

"Jack, are you OK?," Irene asked.

"We'll talk later," Jack replied. He walked towards the master bedroom. Irene was worried.

The two girls left for school, which was on the northern edge of Blackwater. The old Catholic church was on the southern edge of the city and had a small cemetery, Just recently, a new Christian church had been built south of that church, just across the road. Irene had been raised in a Christian church by Trevor and his family. She was not a religious fanatic, but she did believe the Christian religion and believed in God's existence.

Jack was not sure if God existed. If he was so real, why had Jack had such a difficult life? Why was John shot down like a rabid dog? Why was Helen dead?

Irene had often reminded Jack that God never interferes with free will and that all these things happened because of decisions made. Edgar Ross made the decision to kidnap Jack, send John to do his job, and come back with an army to kill the former outlaw. Jack was not at fault for anything that happened that year. He was a victim. Helen had died of a communicable illness that she had been exposed to due to negligence of another mother who had taken her ill baby into a public area, thus causing Helen to contract tuberculosis.

Jack accepted all this, but still wondered.

"Jack, will you tell me what you were so upset about now?," Irene asked as she found her husband in the bedroom. "The twins are outside with Lisa. They won't hear anything."

Jack sighed. "There are more people wanting to see," he said. "The same as that man. I don't want strangers on my land. I worry about the safety of you and the children."

Jack sat on the edge of the bed. Irene stood in front of him, situating her legs between his with her arms around him. His arms were around her waist. He looked up at her.

"Jack, you and I can take care of this family," Irene said. "We can protect the children. We'll keep this family and this land safe."

Jack sighed. "Their curiosity may get the better of them," he said, still unsure. "They're reading all these books and believing the lies."

"Then, tell them the truth," Irene replied. "They believe the lies that Edgar Ross put out there."

"If I tell the truth, you know what that means," Jack said.

"You don't have to confess to killing Ross, Jack," Irene replied. "You don't even have to go that far. Just write what happened until the day John died. They need to know what really happened."

Jack rested his head on Irene's chest. She stroked his hair and kissed his head.

"I should do the same for my father," Irene said. "I have the notes he wrote for his autobiography."

"Maybe we should," Jack agreed. "I want people to know that my father was not some deranged killer like Billy The Kid. My father was led to believe he was doing the right thing."

"Both our fathers redeemed themselves, Jack," Irene said. "My father protected peasants in Chuperosa and never hurt an innocent person again. Yours rid the world of Williamson and others who were a serious threat to people. People need to know this about them both. The sooner the better."

"What about this Wild West Show thing that Bonnie mentioned?," Jack asked. "If I do that, I will have to travel a lot and leave you alone with the children."

"It's safer than bounty-hunting," Irene replied. "Maybe you should consider it, for me and the family. We need to start thinking about our family."

Jack seemed to be taking that in.

"Come on, Jack," Irene said with a lighter attitude. "Let's go do something together. Lisa has the twins. We need a break."

Jack smiled. "Let's go."

4


	3. Chapter 3

Irene sat at the desk in the living room with her typewriter and skimmed over her father's notes. She listened to her twin boys as they played on the floor with some Tinker Toys. The girls were in school and Lisa was running errands. Jack was in town. Irene was sure that he would return with his mind set on a newly-posted bounty, which was fine with her at the moment.

Jack was just Jack. Irene was sure that he would never really give up his bounty-hunting career. He enjoyed it.

Irene typed from time to time as she kept referring back to her late father's notes. As she worked, she thought. At one point, she stopped her project and looked at her twins. She could see Landon's eyes in her boys. They had their father and grandfather's nose and smile. The resemblance to their grandfathers was amazing.

Moments later, Irene heard Jack walk into the house. He found her at the desk, leaned over her from behind to hug her, and kissed her head. "How is it going?," he asked, referring to the book.

"Quickly, actually," Irene replied. She looked up at him. "Jack, I was thinking about something I want to do with the children."

"What's that?," Jack asked.

"When school ends for the Summer, I want to take them to Rathskeller Fork to pay respects to my father," Irene said. "They haven't been there yet and I think they need to know about him also. They hear so much about John and so little about Daddy."

"We'll do that," Jack promised. "That's not a problem."

Irene smiled. "We need to tell them more, too," she went on. "I know we wanted to shield them, but they hear things from other people, see the books, and they don't seem to know the real story. They need to know."

"Maybe," Jack replied. "But what do we tell them?"

"The truth," Irene said. "All of it; every drop of truth. The world is not all sunshine and rainbows, Jack. You and I know that better than almost anyone on this big rock."

Jack understood what Irene meant by that. He and his wife had both had difficult lives, it seemed right from birth. They knew just how cruel life could be.

The last three weeks of school seemed to fly by. Two weeks into the Summer vacation, Jack kept his promise to Irene. He and the family traveled to Rathskeller Fork, which was now a bustling city, to visit the grave of Landon Ricketts. Irene had recently had it surrounded with an iron fence to keep out vandals. There were flowers all over the place and even a few cards and letters.

"People really seem fascinated with the lives of people like our fathers," Jack pointed out as he skimmed through the cards and letters that were tied to fence.

"People are intrigued by the legends," Irene said. "Some don't know the truth, but they seem to love the legends."

"Was he a bad man, Mom?," Angela asked as she stared at the headstone.

"No, he was not," Irene replied. "He was misunderstood. He did kill some people. But he later quit that. He went to Mexico and started to protect people in a small town called Chuperosa. They didn't have a good law-enforcement agency there. So, he took it upon himself. That's called a vigilante, an unofficial lawman. He redeemed himself before he came back home here to get me."

"Did you miss him?," Angela asked.

"I sure did," Irene replied. "I was so happy when he came back to Blackwater to take me home. I was never happier than that day."

"Trevor had a problem with it," Jack said.

"Doesn't matter," Irene said. "He wasn't my father. I appreciated all he did for me, but he was not my father. I wanted to go home with Dad. That was all I had wanted for years."

"I know how that feels," Jack said. "I spent several weeks not knowing if my father was coming back alive."

"We both got to spend the last days with our fathers," Irene said. "I thank God for that every day. And that Daddy didn't die alone."

"I can't imagine what it was like to have your father die in your arms, Irene," Jack said. "I am so sorry for you." He hugged her.

"I'd rather him die like that than in the street alone," Irene said. "He died knowing that I was there with him."

"I wish I had been there with Pa," Jack said.

"No, Jack," Irene said. "Edgar Ross would have killed you also. He didn't think you deserved to live at all. He didn't think you even deserved to be alive. He would have killed you, too. I am sure of it. And your father knew that also. That's why he sent you and your mother away from the farm when he faced Ross."

Jack sighed. "Yeah, I know," he said. Yes, Jack did know that all too well. Edgar saw him the bastard child of irresponsible parents. He had threatened to kill Jack in Mexico. Jack had killed Ross, but it didn't make him feel any better. He wondered what his father would say if he could come back to life for just a few minutes and see what he had done. John had given his life to protect Jack and to keep him from living the same life he had lived. Jack knew that also. After killing Ross, he had only killed anyone in self-defense and brought back bounties alive.

"I wish I had known Landon," Jack said. "Pa talked about him a lot."

"He would have loved you," Irene smiled. "I know that."

Now that guns were no longer carried around, Jack had hung up the gun given by Landon in the bedroom. It hung on a rack just above the headboard of the bed.

The family spent the night in a new hotel in the town. Rathskeller Fork was larger and busier than both Jack and Irene had remembered from their time.

Irene didn't sleep very well that night. The town held too many bad memories for her. She still suffered nightmares about her father's death, remembering how he had stared at her as the life drained from him. She remembered how helpless she had felt as she watched the light leave his eyes. She remembered closing his eyes, never to see them again.

Jack and Irene both had nightmares about the deaths of their fathers. Jack, however, had reacted differently. He had gone out and killed the man who had taken John from his life. Irene had pulled herself together and managed to put her life in order. She had later helped Jack do the same thing. He really appreciated that she had shown him it was OK to live and be happy and that doing so would not betray his father's memory. He had actually smiled real smiles again after she had come into his life.

Jack loved his family very much. He loved Irene more than anything. He would give his own life for his children, just as his father had done for him, if it ever came to that.

The family returned home the following day.

When Irene woke up the next morning, she glanced out the window and saw Jack staring at his father's final resting place. She knew that he was trying to figure things out for his future.

Jack stared at the new headstones that had replaced the wooden crosses a few years ago.

"I really don't know what to do, Pa," Jack said, as if John could hear and answer him. "I love my wife and kids. I want to be sure they're cared for and have what they need. Things are just changing so much. You wouldn't recognize this country now at all. It's changing faster than a runaway train. There are all these new law-enforcement agencies that specialize in tracking down fugitives. This bounty-hunting may soon be a thing of the past. I may have to look at other options to be sure that my family are provided for. I just don't know what to do, Pa. The world that I grew up in isn't here anymore, same as the world you knew."

Jack sighed and looked aside. People were still showing up at the farm every once in a while, but most were not coming too close anymore since stories had gotten out that Jack was not happy with trespassers on his land.

Jack squatted next to the headstone and looked at it. "I wish you could tell me what to do, Pa," he said. "Right now, I feel like my brain has stopped functioning."

"No, it has not," Irene said from behind her husband. Jack looked back over his shoulder as she walked towards him. She knelt beside him and hugged him. "You just have a lot of thinking to do and some decisions to make. Whatever you decide, Jack, I am behind you one-hundred percent." She kissed his cheek. "I love you."

3


	4. Chapter 4

"Jack Marston? John Marston's son? Are you really?"

"Yeah. The one and only."

Jack sat in a crooked wooden chair and talked to the manager of the Rodeo and Wild West Show. He was reluctant, but felt like he needed to do what was necessary to provide for his large family.

"You don't look so anxious," the manager said.

"To be honest, this was not my first choice," Jack admitted. "I have a wife and four children that I need to provide for. One of my children is also handicapped and we don't want to institutionalize her."

The manager sighed. He could see that this was not exactly Jack's first priority in life.

"My wife can shoot, too," Jack told him. "Her father was Landon Ricketts, who was better than my father; until he taught my father some new shooting strategies and tricks."

"I do know who Landon Ricketts was also," the manager said. "If you both come along, who will look after your children? This is a traveling show that visits the whole country."

"My wife's cousin lives with us," Jack said. "She moved in specifically to help us with the children. We were traveling a lot before this; bounty-hunting."

"They say bounty-hunting is dying," the manager said.

"Yeah, I know," Jack said. "So, do you want us or what?"

The manager sighed. "How much do you expect?," he asked.

Jack thought for a moment. "How about we do the first show for free to show you what we can do?," he asked. "Then, we'll all talk."

"Deal," the manager said. "Our next location is Armadillo; one week from Saturday. Don't let me down."

"We won't do that," Jack said.

At home, Irene was not happy that Jack had promised that she would also be there.

"You offered me too?," Irene asked, sitting at the desk. "Jack, why would you do that?"

"I thought about the family," Jack replied. "Think about it, Irene; the son of John Marston and the daughter of Landon Ricketts. We can use this to teach people the truth about our families."

Irene sighed and thought for a moment.

"Lisa can sleep in our bedroom while we're gone, so she'll be in the house with the kids," Jack went on. "She'll be right here with them. We'll contact her every day to make sure all is well and send back anything she needs."

Irene smiled. "OK, Jack," she agreed. "I'll go with you."

Jack hugged Irene.

Lisa readily agreed to care for the children, as she had always done, and wished the couple well.

Jack and Irene arrived, as promised, in town and ready to see if this was the career for them.

Jack had barely changed his appearance since he was twenty, when his mother died. His hair was longer, but he still looked like he was still expecting to ride off into the sunset. He wore his favorite clothes, the Legend of the West, and still wore his father's old hat. Irene wore a long dark-blue denim dress, a black fringe coat, snakeskin cowboy boots, and a black Stetson hat.

"What was I thinking?," Irene asked, rhetorically, as she stared at the crowd from the tent.

"You'll be fine," Jack said.

Jack was not effected by the large crowd. He watched the competitive events; cutting, barrel-racing, and bronco-riding. He had his guns on him, something that he had missed over the past twenty years. Irene, who had also missed carrying her guns, was also now armed to the teeth. Irene each also had throwing knives, which she was very good at using.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now beginning our Wild West Show," the announcer said through the bullhorn. "Our first gunman is the son of a legend. Please welcome Jack Marston, son of the legendary John Marston!"

Jack inhaled deeply. He took his place and began. Targets were lined up for Jack to shoot as quickly as possible. He shot them down, using the knowledge that his father had given him. Jack then stood there as the people applauded and cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jack Marston," the announcer bubbled. "Let's hope he decides to stay with us for many more years."

Back in the tent, Jack hugged Irene. "That was weird," he admitted. "But a good weird."

"You were smiling," Irene said. "You always liked having a gun in your hand."

"You, too," Jack pointed out.

Irene performed her own shooting tricks and also performed a few tricks with her throwing knives. The people enjoyed it immensely. They were excited that they were actually this close to the son of the legendary John Marston and daughter of the legendary Landon Ricketts. They were anxious to tell their families and friends.

After Irene finished, she returned to the tent. As she sat down and relaxed, a Native American man named Running Fox took the show with his archery equipment.

"What did you think?," Irene asked Jack as he sat down near her.

"I don't know," Jack replied. "It was kinda fun. For the first time since I can remember, I felt like people were actually pleased with something I did."

"They were," Irene said.

Jack sighed. "Is this what you wanna do?," he asked Irene. "This could be it for us both. We're out of our era, Irene. It's not the world we grew up in."

"That's a fact," Irene replied. "Maybe we should stick with this after all. Lisa can travel with us to stay with the kids."

Both Jack and Irene noticed that some performers did bring their children along. Irene liked that idea. She didn't want to be too far from her kids for too long.

"I think this is what we should do," Irene said. "At least for a few years. We'll see what comes later."

Jack sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so," he agreed with some reluctance. Jack knew that Irene had a valid point. They had four children now who were dependant on them. It was no longer just Jack and Irene. They were now parents of four children who needed them and loved them.

The Wild West they had known was gone. It was now a thing of the past, of legends, and of folklore. People were fascinated with stories of John Marston, Landon Ricketts, Jesse James, Billy The Kid, Wild Bill Hickok, Buffalo Bill, Annie Oakley, Calamity Jane, and other western legends. The stories were filled with both truth and lies.

When the couple returned home, they hugged their children and have them gifts.

Irene slept peacefully that night. Jack did not. He lay on his side, facing Irene, and watched her sleep. He touched her face and stroked her hair.

3


	5. Chapter 5

July of 1937

Everyone was talking about Amelia Earhart. The woman, who had set many aviation records as a female pilot, was still missing and presumed dead. In her attempt to fly solo across the Pacific, she had gone missing. Nobody seemed to know where she was or what had happened to her. Was she alive? Was she dead? Newspapers, radio, and television news stories about the woman's disappearance flooded the country.

Jack and Irene were disinterested. They had other things to worry about. They traveled with the rodeo and show, exhibiting their skills with guns and knives. As they traveled throughout the months and years, Irene completed her father's biography. It had just been published and would be on bookstore shelves very soon. Jack had begun his own book about his father, also wanting people to know what really happened.

Lisa traveled along, keeping watch over the children when the shows were in progress.

The twins were often restless and the girls were often bored.

Town after town, the children dealt with their parents' schedule.

Angela, now at age sixteen, was at that difficult age. She was angry, reminding Jack of himself at that age. It scared him. Angela was sick of the traveling.

"Why can't I just keep the kids at home?," Angela asked Irene one afternoon in their yard at home. "I'm not a kid anymore. I can do all the things that you do, Mom."

"No, Angela," Irene said. "They'll say your father and I are neglecting all of you and take you all from us. These people are looking for any reason, Angela. They know what life my father and Jack's father lived. They are just waiting for us to screw up, no matter how small our mistake may be."

Angela sighed.

"Angela, your daddy and I love all of you very much," Irene told her oldest child. "We're doing what we're doing to keep you all safe and with us. If we lost any of you, it would destroy us."

Angela nodded. "I love you, too, Mom," she said. "Why don't you and Daddy take another job?"

"What skills do we have?," Irene asked. "Your father and I both grew up almost alone. The people we usually were with were outlaws and gunslingers. When was there time to go to school?"

"But you and Daddy can read and write," Angela said. "I know that for sure. How did you learn that?"

"We each did have some schooling," Irene said. "But not full-schooling like you and your siblings are getting now. You're all going to do much better than what we did."

"Well, I am going to college," Irene said. "I am gonna do a lot more when I get finished. I am gonna take a job that they don't let women have right now."

"I hope you do all of that," Irene said. "I truly do."

"I wanna move to Florida, too," Angela said. "I don't like it here. It's boring."

"What do you expect in Florida?," Irene asked.

"Beaches," Angela said. "There's this new sport called surfing. They ride waves on these boards. I saw it on television recently. It looks so cool and some of the guys are really good at it."

Irene sighed. "Dad and I want you all to be happy, Angela," she told her daughter. "But we want you to remember your family also and we want us all to be close for as long as possible. We were deprived of our fathers far too soon. We have learned that tomorrow is never guaranteed and how important family is. We both have things we wished we had told our fathers before they died. And now it's too late. We don't want you kids to be that way one day when we die."

Angela seemed to see where her mother was coming from. She did want a family one day. She knew what had happened to both of her grandfathers and knew what lives they had lived. She knew the difficulties her parents had faced all their lives.

"I do love you both, Mom," Angela said. "I could never forget either of you and I will never run away and leave you all behind forever. I want you both in my life as long as you guys live, which I hope is a very long time."

"We hope so, too," Irene replied. "I'm glad that you want to go farther. I do want you to reach for the stars. I know we women can do a lot more than what we're allowed to now."

"I realized that because of Amelia Earhart," Angela said. "I do hope they find her alive."

"Let's hope so," Irene said. "But the chances grow slimmer every day that goes by. We may have to accept that she is gone and we may never know what happened."

"That's scary," Angela said.

"I don't like these airplanes," Irene said. "I like trains, cars, and horses. They're a lot safer. They stay on the ground."

Angela laughed.

Irene hugged her daughter. "Let's get a snack and do something fun," she said.

The two women walked into the house.

"Mom, are the boys gonna race the Soap Box Derby this summer?," Angela asked. "Landon said that he wants to."

"They asked," Irene said. "Daddy is not so sure. You have to understand, Angela, that Daddy has more trouble trusting than most people. His father was betrayed by a man who was supposed to keep people safe. Instead, he brought soldiers here to kill your grandfather. They would have killed your daddy also. Ross didn't care about him. He saw your father as a bastard child and not worth the air he breathes."

"I know you're not religious, Mom," Angela said. "But a girl at school said her dad said God put us all here for a reason. So, that means that my dad was born for a reason."

"If that's true, then he found that reason," Irene said. "He has brought in dangerous people to justice. Thanks to him, many criminals are in jail or dead and will never hurt anyone again."

"That's a good thing," Angela said.

"That's a very good thing," Irene said.

3


	6. Chapter 6

Summer of 1939

"That was the sappiest movie I have ever seen," Irene complained as she and her daughters left the cinema. "True, Jack and I have seen very few movies, but that was sappy and corny."

"Everyone else says it's a good one, Mom," Kassidy said as Angela pushed her wheelchair. The newer wheelchair, also built by Amos, was a little bigger than the old one to suit the girl's growing needs.

"The girl was talented and has a lovely singing voice and great talent," Irene said. "But the movie was boring and corny. That ending made me want to puke."

Angela shook her head with a small smile. "Maybe a little," she agreed. "So, do we follow the yellow brick road now or go home?"

"Home," Irene replied. "Your dad is waiting at home. Let's go."

Irene drove the family home. Jack was having fun with his boys in the yard. Irene loved seeing her man so happy, knowing that almost did not happen for him. He had been on a surefire trail to deep depression and maybe even agoraphobia.

Angela helped ready the children for bed. She then went outside to get some fresh air. Jack found her.

"Your mother told me of your future plans," Jack told his oldest child.

"Not surprising," Angela replied. "I wanna go to law school, Daddy. I wanna be more than a housewife and mother. Mom seems happy with what she's doing now, but I want more."

"Your mother is more than a housewife, Angela," Jack said. "She entertains people and teaches them how we grew up. She used to be a bounty-hunter with me. We used to hunt bounties together all the time. She really is more than what you're seeing. She and I gave up the bounty-hunting to be sure that we both would be here for all of you. We chose a safer career."

"Admit it, Dad," Angela said. "You miss it. You miss your old life."

"I miss the West being the way I grew up," Jack admitted. "I do miss my old career. But I am not at all sorry that I gave it up for you and your siblings. I would do this all over again if given the same situation. I love your mother and I love all of you."

Jack hugged Angela. He was telling the truth. He never regretted the choices he made; his marriage to Irene, the choice to be a father, the choice of a new career to provide for his large family, or anything else he had ever done with his life. His only regret was his choice to kill Edgar Ross. Yes, Ross had taken his father from him. But killing him did not bring John back to life. Nor did it have the result Jack had been hoping for: to end his pain. The depression, anxiety, post-traumatic stress, and anger had all consumed him and led him to believe that the only way to ease his pain was to eliminate the source of his pain. He remembered how confused he had felt once Ross was dead. Now, the only thing that prevented him from telling the truth was that it would mean his family would lose him forever, as he would likely be executed. There was no statute of limitations on homicide, especially killing a federal agent.

America had performed its final public hanging execution in 1936, just a few years ago, but the death penalty was still commonly used. Jack knew this and it terrified him. He would likely not even make it to a trial, as other agents would seek revenge rather than justice. His father had killed people, true; but he had been murdered, not executed. He never got his fair trial or a proper execution. Jack was still furious at that fact.

A new decade was dawning and it would bring new changes, as had the last few decades. He knew that the times were also likely to bring in new changes for women. They would likely be gaining more liberties in career options very soon. They would likely soon be able to enter careers in military, law-enforcement, and more; things that were now considered men's work.

Jack barely slept that night. He wondered what Angela might get herself into. He hoped that she would be happy. He also hoped that she would not get herself into trouble. He remembered how he had attempted to prove himself to his own father by trying to hunt a grizzly bear alone. John had to come to his rescue, as Jack was still too inexperienced at that time to be hunting. Now, Jack could hunt anything he wanted. He knew this was not likely to happen with Angela. But, there were other troubles she could get into. Jack would do anything to protect his children; anything.

2


	7. Chapter 7

October of 1939

"Our next line of boys are ready at the starting line," the man with the bullhorn announced so the crowd would hear. "They are Harvey Lane, Rodney Anderson, Travis Henson, Landon Marston, and Johnny Marston." He looked at the list again and looked at an official. "Marston?," he asked the official. "Marston's grandkids?"

"Yeah, that's right," the official said. "They're the grandsons of John Marston, the one and only."

"Wow," the announcer said.

The race started. The carts rolled downhill as people cheered. Jack and Irene were at the finish line, hoping no big deal would be made about them or their boys or who they all were.

"The winner is Harvey, followed by Landon, followed by Rodney," the man announced as the boys all crossed the line.

"Was that fun?," Jack asked his boys, who were both smiling very large.

"Yeah," Landon smiled. "Can we do that every year now?"

"We'll talk about it," Jack replied. "But I think it's a good idea."

At home, everyone got supper and then went to bed. They were tired from a long day. Everyone slept soundly.

Eighteen-year-old Angela walked along the sidewalk in the very busy mid-day afternoon in Blackwater. Unlike her tomboy mother, she wore the latest women's fashions most of the times.

Angela, who loved to read, walked into a bookstore and started to look around. She picked up a book. As she read the title, a child bumped into her and caused the book to slip from her hands. As she was about to pick up the book, a hand picked it up and handed it to her.

"Here you are, ma'am," the young man said as Angela accepted the book.

"Thank you," Angela said.

"My name is Oliver Reede," the man said.

"Angela Marston," Angela replied.

"Marston?," Oliver asked. "As in Jack Marston?"

"My father," Angela replied, her smile fading. Sometimes, it was hard having such a famous family.

"I read your mother's book about Landon Ricketts," Oliver said.

"My father is almost finished with his book," Angela said. "About his own father. My parents wanted people to know the truth. But, it's hard for me. I love my parents very much. I just wish they were not so famous."

"It's OK," Oliver said. "I liked you as soon as I saw you walk in, before you told me you name."

Angela was cautious. Yes, she wanted a family in her future. But, she knew that some people would use her to get close to her parents. She hoped this man was not doing that. She really thought he seemed nice and he was so handsome. He wore his brown hair short, had green eyes, and was average height. He told her he was nineteen.

Over the next several weeks, Angela and Oliver spent a lot of time together. Jack was cautiously optimistic. He wanted his daughter to be safe and happy and to have a good man in her life. Irene felt the same way that Jack did. She thought Oliver seemed nice, but too anxious to get close to Angela. This worried both parents. Why was he so anxious?

Angela was so happy. She had found the man of her dreams and her life was going where she wanted. She was saving money to make her move to Florida when she was twenty and go to law school. She had a small trust fund, which had been financed by her parents former bounty-hunting careers.

Angela found that Kassidy was following her around a lot now. She was becoming a slight pest.

"I need my own bedroom," Angela begged her parents one day. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"And where will that be?," Irene asked. "The attic?"

"What about when Lisa moves back into the city?," Angela asked.

"She's not leaving anytime soon," Irene replied. "We still need her help when we're traveling."

"Can't you guys get normal jobs like everyone else?," Angela asked, almost complaining.

"We don't have the skills, Angela," Irene replied. "We've told you that before. You'll just have to make do, Angela."

"I can't have any privacy with Oliver because of Kassidy," Angela complained.

"We don't want you to have privacy with Oliver at this time," Irene said. "You've only just met him. We don't know enough about him. And I want all doors to stay open when he visits."

Angela sighed angrily. "You don't trust me," she snapped.

"It's Oliver we don't trust until we know him better," Irene said.

Angela was not happy.

Monday morning, the children all set out for school.

Irene found Lisa on the porch of the guest-house and told her to take the school day off. She knew her cousin needed the break. So did herself and Jack.

Jack had never had a "real" break from anything. He and Irene drove out to the ferry and took it to the island of Peaceful Valley, which was a known vacation spot. It had casinos, hotels, parks, and many more things that attracted tourists by the hundreds. It was a great getaway.

Jack and Irene joined a game of Liar's Dice, which Irene was very good at.

At school, Angela stared out the window and daydreamed. She hated school, but wanted to make something of herself. She wanted to go farther than what her mother and most other women had gone. She wanted to show that women could do anything men could do. She was going to be an awesome attorney.

As soon as school let out for the older students, Angela hurried home. She found that she was alone and it thrilled her. She immediately picked up the telephone and called Oliver.

"Come on over," Angela said. "My parents are gone. Now is the time, if we wanna be alone finally."

"Be there in ten minutes," Oliver said.

As promised, Oliver arrived quickly. Angela hugged him and invited him into the house.

"Finally," Angela said to herself. "I can be with my man without Mom and Dad hovering over us."

3


	8. Chapter 8

Jack and Irene stepped off the ferry at the Blackwater Docks. As usual, they attracted attention. The two got into their car and Jack drove home. When they arrived at the farm, they noticed a familiar vehicle parked near the house.

"Angela brought Oliver here," Irene snapped. "She knows better than that when we're both not here."

As the two walked into the house, the sounds of a struggle came from the bedroom that Angela and Kassidy shared.

"Oh, no," Irene said. "No."

"Stay here," Jack said. He trotted to the bedroom.

Oliver was holding Angela down on the bed and trying to pull off her clothes. "Just relax and enjoy it," he was telling her. "It'll be more fun for you if you stop fighting me."

Angela fought and begged him to stop.

"Angela?"

"Daddy, help me!," Angela screeched as she saw her father.

Oliver jumped.

Jack flew across the room and tackled Oliver against a wall. He held Oliver against the wall with one hand. Jack's other hand pounded Oliver's face twice.

"You think you can rape my daughter?," Jack snapped as Oliver collapsed to the floor.

Irene was in the room by then, hugging her trembling daughter.

Jack pulled Oliver to his feet and shoved him outside. "You better be thankful that I don't trust the police," Jack said as he shoved Oliver into his vehicle. "You come back onto this property, even one foot; I will shoot you. And you know who my father was and who Irene's father was. I won't hesitate." He slammed the vehicle's door. "If you ever come near any member of my family again, you are a dead man," Jack warned. "Now, get lost."

Oliver left the farm. Jack returned to his daughter.

Jack hugged Angela against his chest. "Thank God we got here," he said. He looked his daughter in the eye. "Are you OK?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Angela said. "I thought he was nice."

"You only knew him for three weeks," Jack pointed out. "This is why we were so adamant that you not be alone with him until we knew him better. Please don't do this again. Next time, we may not get here in time."

Angela nodded. "I should have listened," she said. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad," Jack said. "I'm just glad that you're all right." He held his daughter tightly, knowing how close he had come to losing her forever. He knew he could not take another heartbreak. Losing his wife or any one of his children would push him over the edge. He had suffered so much already. Just how much more could Jack really take? How much more could his heart endure?

Jack barely slept that night. Several times throughout the night, he looked into the bedroom as his sleeping daughter. He was thankful that she had not actually been raped. He knew that if and Irene had been even one minute later coming home, it would have happened. He also knew that he couldn't take Angela by the hand and be with her all day every day forever. He wished he could, but he could not.

Angela obviously felt safe, sleeping soundly in spite of what had happened that afternoon. She knew that her parents would do all they could to protect her. She had never seen her father so angry. He looked ready to explode. Some of that could have been due to the frustrating life he had lived before. But he seemed mostly over that anger and frustration. He seemed happy now.

It had always been said that "Love conquers all." For Jack, that sure seemed to be the case. Irene had seemed to cure his depression and anger. Like Irene, the children all loved Jack unconditionally. There was nothing he would not do for them all. Losing any one of them would destroy him; completely destroy him from the inside out.

2


	9. Chapter 9

"She fought like hell, too. I woulda had her if that damned father of hers had not gotten home."

In a drunken stupor, Oliver bragged about his attempted rape of the daughter of the famous Jack Marston and Irene Ricketts. He laughed and talked like all was well with the world.

"You did that?," the bartender asked. "The kid is just sixteen. That's how old her father was when the government kidnapped him. What kinda man are you?"

"Ah, she would have loved it once I nailed her," Oliver laughed. "The fight was just foreplay." He took another big gulp of his whiskey. "Jack Marston ain't so tough. He's a wuss. Trust me on that. If he hadn't surprised me, I would have kicked his ass all the way to Chuperosa." He laughed. "That's where her father was hiding all that time."

"You're a moron," another man said. He punched Oliver.

Before Oliver could react, several men were ganging up on him.

"No matter what their histories are, the kids don't deserve to be treated like that," one man said.

The men tied Oliver's hands behind his back.

"Get a rope," one man said. "Let's show him what happens to men who do these things. "

Outside, Oliver was placed on a horse. A noose tied to a tree branch was placed around his neck.

"I'll go get the Marstons," one man said. "They might wanna see this also."

The man drove to the farm. Jack was repairing a fence as the man arrived. Jack put his hand on his gun, ready to pull it if he needed, as the man approached him.

"Calm down, Mr. Marston," the man said. "I heard what happened to your daughter. We got the guy in town. He's been bragging about it all damn day. We're ready to make him pay for it."

"What do you mean?," Jack asked. "Lynching him?"

"We thought you and your wife would wanna watch," the man offered.

Jack sighed and thought. "Do what you want," he said. "I can't be part of it. I have a family now and my father didn't want me to live like that. He wanted more for me."

"Are you sure?," the man asked.

"Look, I don't trust the legal system; but I don't want you and the others getting into trouble," Jack said. "Turn him over and tell them you heard him confess."

The man nodded. "If that's what your family wants," he said.

"It is," Jack replied.

The man left.

"I'm proud of you, Jack," Irene said from behind. She walked forward and hugged her husband. "I love you."

"To be honest, I was tempted to take the offer," Jack said as he held Irene close. "What he did was unforgivable."

"You don't have to forgive him," Irene said. "Let the law deal with him. No matter what happens, he'll never come close to this place again."

Irene knew that Jack had almost no trust at all in the government or in law-enforcement. They had never given a reason to have a any faith in the system at all. He had seen them shoot down his father like he was nothing and they had come close to killing Jack also. Edgar Ross didn't have one shred of decency in him and only saw Jack as a son of a whore and an outlaw; that Jack didn't deserve to be alive at all. Edgar seemed appalled that he and Jack breathed the same air.

For once, Jack decided to allow the system to work.

2


	10. Chapter 10

New Year's Eve; 1939

"In six hours, we will enter a whole new decade." Irene stood on the bank of Flat Iron Lake. The lake had two tributaries, one that went south and towards the town of Thieves' Landing. The other went north and separated a vast mountain valley from the Great Plains. The rushing waters of the northern tributary was a wonder to watch. The river ran away from Nekoti Rock, Cochinay, and through the Redemption Mountains.

Just south of the river and north of the farm was a railroad track that went through Blackwater and Manzanita Post.

Irene, Jack, and the children watched the water as the sun set to the west.

"Does the sun always go that way?," Landon asked.

"The sun rises in the east and sets in the west," Jack replied.

"What's the forties gonna hold?," Angela asked.

"Who knows?," Jack asked.

World War Two was still in full force. The economy was in the gutter. There were almost no jobs. Many people were taking pay cuts, including Jack and Irene. Clothes were more expensive, forcing families to make clothes last longer for their fast-growing children.

Irene was worried. What would happen in the new decade? How would she and Jack care for their family, especially a child who needed more than other children?

Jack and Irene were full of worry. They both had always heard that things often got worse before they got better.

Just how much worse could things get now? When would it get better? How much better would it get? How long would it take to actually get any better?

END

Author's Notes:

The Ford Roadster was an early pick-up truck. Search "pick-up truck" on Wikipedia to see a photo of it.

Events in the 1930's

Rainey Bethea has the historic distinction of being the last person being publicly and legally hanged in the United States. He was hung on August 14, 1936; in Owensboro, Kentucky; about 120 miles southwest of Bloomington.

Canada and other countries under the British Empire sign the Statute of Westminster in 1931 establishing effective parliamentary independence of Canada from the parliament of the United Kingdom.

United States Marine Corps general Smedley Butler confesses to the U.S. Congress in 1934 that a group of industrialists contacted him, requesting his aid to overthrow the U.S. government of Roosevelt and establish what he claimed would be a fascist regime in the United States.

Newfoundland voluntarily returns to British colonial rule in 1934 amid its economic crisis during the Great Depression with the creation of the Commission of Government, a non-elected body.

Canadian Prime Minister W. L. Mackenzie King meets with Adolf Hitler in 1937 in Berlin. King is the only North American head of government to meet with Hitler.

Amelia Earhart receives major attention in the 1930's as the first woman pilot to conduct major air flights. Her disappearance for unknown reasons in 1937 while on flight prompted search efforts which failed.

Southern Great Plains devastated by decades-long Dust Bowl.

In 1932 the Cipher Bureau broke the German Enigma cipher and overcame the ever-growing structural and operating complexities of the evolving Enigma machine with plug board, the main German cipher device during World War II.

On March 8, 1930, the first frozen foods of Clarence Birdseye were sold in Ringfield, Massachusetts, United States.

In 1930, Warner Brothers released the first All-Talking All-Color wide-screen movie, Song of the Flame; in 1930 alone, Warner Brothers released ten All-Color All-Talking feature movies in Technicolor and scores of shorts and features with color sequences.

Air mail service across the Atlantic Ocean began.

Radar was invented, known as RDF (Radio Direction Finding) by Robert Watson-Watt in 1938.

In 1933, the 3M company marketed Scotch Tape.

In 1931, RCA Victor introduced the first long-playing phonograph record.

In 1935, the British London and North Eastern Railway introduced the A4 Pacific, designed by Nigel Gresley. Just three years later, one of these, No. 4468 Mallard, would become the fastest steam locomotive in the world.

In 1936, Kodachrome is invented, being the first color film made by Eastman Kodak.

In 1936, The first regular high-definition (then defined as at least 200 lines) television service from the BBC, based at Alexandra Palace in London, officially begins broadcasting.

The Volkswagen Beetle, one of the best selling automobiles ever produced, had its roots in Nazi Germany in the late 1930's. Created by Ferdinand Porsche and his chief designer Erwin Komenda. The car would prove to be successful, and is still in production today.

First intercontinental commercial airline flights.

The chocolate chip cookie was accidentally developed by Ruth Graves Wakefield in 1930.

The Frying Pan was the first electric lap steel guitar ever produced.

Edwin Armstrong invented wide-band frequency modulation radio in 1933.

The Bass guitar was invented by Paul Tutmarc of Seattle, Washington in 1936.

Radio becomes dominant mass media in industrial nations.

"Swing" music starts becoming popular (from 1935 onward). It gradually replaces the sweet form of Jazz that had been popular for the first half of the decade.

"Delta Blues" music, the first recorded in the late 1920's, was expanded by Robert Johnson and Skip James, two of the most important and influential acts of "Blues" genre.

Sergei Rachmaninoff composed Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini in 1934.

Charlie Christian becomes the first electric guitarist to be in a multiracial band with Benny Goodman and Lionel Hampton in 1939.

Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was released in 1937.

The Little Princess, starring Shirley Temple, was released in 1939.

The Wizard of Oz was released in 1939.

Anne Sullivan, the teacher who taught Helen Keller, died October 20, 1936, at age 70 after falling into a coma. Helen was holding her hand as she passed away.

4


End file.
